Prometheus Hakai
General Name: Prometheus Hakai. Age: 20 Species: Human. Gender: Male. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Blood Type: O+ Birthday: 22nd June. Personality: Formal, strict. Good Trait(s): Quick thinker. Bad Trait(s): Slow speaker. Like(s): Food. Dislike(s): Anything that's not food. Hobby(ies): Practicing Kenjutsu, drawing when he is on trips. He only draws things he wants to remember forever and ever. Fear(s): Necrophiliac people, zimba. Strength(s): Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Weakness(es): Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu. Personal Quote: "Death is just an illusion. Go beyond and you will find paradise.", "Strength lies not in defense but in attack." History: Prometheus' History was dissolved into a past he does not like to remember. Of course, a child's years are meant to be carefree, but he was dragged into something he could not endure. He was born as a son to Iburi Megami and Tatakai Hakai just a few years after the armistice of the First Shinobi World War. Reconstruction of the economy and military of Land of Iron had just begun. Iron clearly regretted supporting the Stone Village be sending in troops. The reason they suffered instead of getting benefits was because the Stone demanded to command even the Iron's Samurais by their own generals, who were obviously worse (Comparatively). And only Iron Generals knew how to properly function the Samurais. The Stone leaders sent the Samurais as decoys, deploying them in vain, until they finally realized that their supplement was drained and they were back to what they couldn't fight a war with. Too much was asked from the Iron, and that is why it regretted its participation in the First Shinobi World War. Prometheus grew up watching his father help in the reconstruction while he was a part of the Reserves in the Land of Iron Army. Often he would tell him to take the path of non violence, if peace is not an option - all was what he learnt himself after suffering in the First Shinobi World War. And meanwhile, his mother was someone who was his first ever teacher. Herself a highly educated person, and once a teacher too, she used to teach Prometheus after the economic depressions settled in Iron, making them unable to pay the fees for the school. Prometheus acquired his basic education from his mother and the training for combat from his father. He learnt up till the level of studies of grade 11 and as for the training, he was good enough to be recognized by a lot of Hakais during Hakai clan meetings - a small party-like meeting with foods and soft music. He often hummed a slowly swinging, tragic tune which he never actually heard anywhere. He claimed it to be a great memory from his past life, perhaps. It was obvious, there were normal Samurai who were spiritual and idealistic, and then there were Hakais who exaggerated it (Sometimes, not too often). He grew up like this and was in his late teenage years. But it was not too far the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War. ||~War Commences~|| Duty calls, every village was on attention. Hiruzen Sarutobi led the Village Hidden in Leaf, Hanzo the Salamander led the Village Hidden in Rain, and Onoki led the Village Hidden in Stone. This time, the Tsuchikage was seemingly more humble and wise. Iron wouldn't miss a shot to try once more for beneficial war efforts. If they don't win this time, they won't ever participate. By,"winning" they meant to have a conclusion rather than simply having an armstice treaty. They sent Samurais, and Hakais too, and demanded to lead their troops by their own generals. Obviously, learning about their blunders in the Shinobi World War I, Onoki would be willing to do so. Prometheus was old enough to acquire posting in the Steel Army (The term made by Daku Sanda-Tamashi for an army composed of all the divisions which include both Iron Samurai and Hakai Samurai in it), and so he did. His father would have only 5 remaining unforeseen years. ||~Battle for Earth~|| The very first major conflict of Shinobi World War II, the Rain sent troops - many, but not all - to invade Land of Earth and take the Village Hidden in Stone to have them surrender. This blunder would boost the morale of the Stone Ninjas and the Steel Army. Rain Ninjas would attack from the only way in: the mountains of Land of Earth. Because both Land of Birds and Village Hidden in Grass were neutral countries, and could not support them in transporting troops. And the mountains were extremely cold - literally snowing. Warriors from Iron were no strangers to the cold, since it was always snowing in Land of Iron. There were three divisions, all attempting to storm the mountains. But the Stone Ninjas won the race - because coincidentally, they were also planning to invade the Rain Village to achieve quick war success. And so, they had positions on the very peaks of the mountains, and the Stone Ninjas were below. They tried to besiege the village right in front which was rich in oil and would be used to drain Stone to capitulation. But the Stone Ninjas held off, and the heavily armoured Rain Ninjas got exposed to the cold due to their conduction material and thin cloth underneath. A few more troops were sent to back up those in a stalemate. But by the time, the entire Stone Village was alarmed. Steel Army arrived soon with more Ninjas and helped in leading a counteroffensive by staying low in the mountains and quietly massacring the Rain Ninjas - something the Samurais were really good at using Iaido. There were three big divisions streaming past those mountains. It was then helped to push back the invaders back to their lands. But before they could approach Hanzo to surrender, he was already dead; and his death was something only a few knew about until decades passed and more figures arrived to disclose it. The main reason of Rain's blunder was that they were not prepared to face the cold, not especially with their clothing. The snow was too much for them, and their reinforcements were too late considering their initial offensive tactics were too less for the confident and determined Stone Ninjas. They kept using Wind Release and Water Release to increase the pressure of bearing the cold. That made their movement slow, and the Steel Army - who were born in even colder conditions - could push back the aggressors like the cat's paw. Also that the Rain was involved in a two front war. Because the Leaf was attacking from the other side, though was not counted in the campaign against Rain Village, which the Stone was also fighting. ||~Invasion of Land of Wind, an unforeseen betrayal and an epic rescue~|| A Hakai general, one of the leading superiors of Prometheus' division recommended them to pull out troops from Rain Village to put them in use instead of maintain a futile military occupatio, and/or Leaf Ninjas, especially to deploy Iron Samurais instead of Stone Ninjas, who were the ones actually assigned to battle the Leaf. Now that the Rain campaign was finished, their attention turned towards the other closest belligerent, the Sand. The Iron-Stone leaders decided that Samurais will go forward followed by Ninjas. The Iron Generals added that the Stone Ninjas can be used to provide long ranged attacks with their Ninja Techniques, to display artificial artillery. They agreed. But they had not seen what was coming to them. Secretly, the Village Hidden in Stone was making deals with the Land of Tea. Stone politicians did not like loose ends, such as the Samurais spreading the fact that they helped Stone Village in the war to achieve reputation for their war effort. In fact, secret operations would cause the Stone Village to be held on trials for war crimes. With that in their minds, they wanted to backstab the Samurais when they were pinned three way: Sand in front, Stone in back, Tea on the coasts. The Samurais were prepared as they forged past in three big divisions to cover flanks. Prometheus was in the middle one, liberating and occupying small villages before they reached the Sand Village. Those villages were to make stand for the installments of resources to continue the advancement of a well supplied army. Midway, the Stone Ninjas started to drop Ninja Bombs and Explosive Tags on the Samurais. That brought heavy casualties. The Generals commanded them to defend both sides and attempt to push back with as many casualties on their side as possible, there was then no reason to only resist. Ninjas from Land of Tea sabotaged the coasts of Land of Wind, assaulting Iron Samurais from the East. They were pinned. Their counteroffensives were failing only because of lack of numbers. They thought it was the end for the innocent Samurais. But no. Word went across the lands, successfully reaching the Land of Iron in just a few days. A fragile old entity would rise from its resting bed. Continuous reinforcements were coming straight from one district joining Land of Earth and Land of Wind. Stone Ninjas were casually walking through the district, not prepared for a plan B. Suddenly, a shower of unforthcoming explosive shells rained down the path, massacring a vast area of their path. But that was just the first wave, and at the right time. It was a daily routine for reinforcements to arrive, the last pair of the day was deployed. The range, rather the target, started to push toward the Stone Ninjas who were already engaged in battle. It seemed to be an anonymous force who was conducting such attacks. It was Mamushi Hakai himself, the leader of Hakai, former General in the Army of Land of Iron. With mechanical setup of Ninja bombs catapulting from the trigger within the metallic body in which the bombs were mounted, which was perhaps bombardment artillery he devised, he pinned the Stone Ninjas pressurizing them into moving into a closer range to the Samurais. And of course a Ninja at close range was no match for a Samurai. They were Iaido specialists. They could catch them even before they finished weaving their first seal. After every partition of Stone Ninjas they cleared, they left a hidden minefield of explosive tags so they could not send anymore reinforcements to Land of Wind. Then, Hakais defended against the Sand Ninjas with their Magnetic Steel Release until more Samurais came to end the war in the Sand Village. Then they turned the artillery to the coasts, destroying the naval placements of Tea Ninjas, forcing them to flee away because one does not simply risk their ships for infantry resistance. Land of Iron opted out leaving a notice at Village Hidden in Stone,"Our backs are made of steel, you cannot betray us." Prometheus finally knew why his father told him not to support violence. All the bloodshed, hatred, destrution, violence, treachery, he had witnessed all the sad truths of war. The next day, the generals and some concerned soldiers came to Mamushi's house. Prometheus was one - who was especially invited by his commanding general for his war efforts. He remembers the day, exactly what Mamushi said. It was perhaps enlightening, “As long as you draw breathe, you shall witness war to arrive on your land's soil. You have to seek peace through it, because it will not come to you, you have to go to find it. I cannot complain, for I have spilled blood too. You have learnt your lesson, that there is no benefit in warring with those who have not done anything to you. Be sure to pass this down to your children, because war will always be on Iron soil." Now that the war was over, he was promoted to the rank of Captain in the Army though he was not assigned a division yet. He went out to Ninja countries to gain knowledge on Ninjutsu. He met a man who seemed to be in his 70s named Kami Nakazaki, who trained him for Lightning Release: initially teaching Prometheus to control Lightning. And that was the only thing he taught him for months. Prometheus then came to Kami and said that he was getting bored. Were there any further steps or he simply did not know anything. Kami chuckled and walked up to him with a steel rod. He acted as if he was to intentionally attack him, swinging the rod across Prometheus. Instantly, Prometheus faced his palms towards it and released lightning from them, electrocuting Kami due to the conductivity of the steel rod. He was shocked, what had he done? An electrocuted figure of Kami turned into a log in a burst of cloud. He appeared just a few distances away. "You see now? There is a lot of essence to being the controller of Lightning than to just stick to popular techniques and let the Lightning control you." Prometheus had finally understood what his master was preparing him for. He continued his training of control, being so professional at it that he could extend it and meld Lightning on his own, before Kami started to teach him massive techniques. Prometheus was lucky to have a master like Kami, since he taught Prometheus in one year what others struggle to acquire in several years. Unfortunately, Kami died without notice, but he did leave a note for Prometheus: Your training is complete. There is nothing left to teach you. Perhaps as they say, that the best teacher you ever have is yourself. Seek life lessons, and blaze on like a bolt of Lightning. I am proud of you. It was a note which he was supposed to give the next day, but death does not come with a warning. Prometheus returned to Land of Iron, and finally continued to reside there, keeping in mind of all the things the people have taught him in his life till now: His mother, father, Mamushi Hakai and Kami Nakazaki. Clan Info Clan Name: Hakai Symbol: Black symbol of four bold stripes around a skull, having a downward facing triangle protruding on the outer ends of the stripes. History: Hakai (破壊, Literally meaning: Destruction) is a Samurai Clan that originated in the Land of Iron. The Hakai was descendant of a Samurai named Mamushi, who - after starting the Hakai breed - claimed himself to be named as Mamushi Hakai. He was the only Samurai Clan who used Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques; Classification). Daku Sanda-Tamashi, the Leader of Land of Iron had approved of them even though they used Ninjutsu. Hakai's main aim was to dominate the Ninja in their own way. The Hakai has a unique Release of their own, which is a Pseudo Kekkei Genkai (Kekkei Genkai means Bloodline Limit. Pseudo Kekkei Genkai is formed by combining two Kekkei Genkai), made of Magnet Release and Steel Release, known as Magnetic Steel Release. The Hakai Clan is professional in Taijutsu (Body Techniques; Classification), Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques; Classification) and Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques; Classification) as well, being one of the best in the entire Land of Iron. Specialty: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, arsenal development and unique Pseudo-Kekkei Genkai, the Magnetic Steel Release. Jutsus/Techniques: Differs depending on training and capability. Kekkei Genkai: Magnetic Steel Release (磁遁 鋼遁, Jit - Kōton, Viz: Magnet Metal Style) is the Clan Technique of the Hakai Clan, a famous Samurai Clan which originates from the Land of Iron. Magnetic Steel Release is a Pseudo Kekkei Genkai of Magnet Release and Steel Release. These three Releases are granted by birth. If a Hakai Clan member does not possess all of these, it's pretty obvious that the person who claims to be Hakai isn't biologically a Hakai Clan Member. This Release comes with several Techniques and Attributes. It is said that this is one of the deadliest Releases ever to be made in Samurai World, or even Ninja World. Status: Alive, growing. Clan Appearance is what members of your clan usually have, for example Hyuuga's usually seem to have paler skin,and brown or black hair, and of course their pale eyes -Skin Tone: -Markings: -Hair color(s): -Eye color(s): Looks and Appearance If one were to envision the highest ranking general of Sargon, you would expect to see older individuals with slightly wrinkled skin, deep set eyes and a stern rectangular face. However, this couldn't be further from the truth albeit with some similarities. Prometheus by the admission of others personifies the concept clean-cut. As the highest ranking general in Sargon, Prometheus maintains a fully shaven face which accentuates his prominent cheek bones. For the admirers of Prometheus, the first thing they often notice are his eyes which are often seen as a shade of cobalt or ultramarine. This eye color does not only add to his mesmerizing appearance, they also a keynote to his chakra nature, Hyōton. When viewed up close, his eyes often have a compassionate yet stern aura about them. This is due to his professional title as a general but also as a swordsman who has seen the tragedies of war at first hand. His nose and lips are both full in appearance due to his Senryo lineage. During battle, Prometheus's lips are often pursed and a prominent scowl can be seen when he is concentrating. His complexion is often complemented as ghastly yet it had a warm, golden-tint. His hair is raven, cascading from his crown which is then professionally cropped just above the jaw line. When he was younger, his raven locks were absolutely unmanageable however, as time progressed and rank increase, Prometheus began to maintain his thick, lustrous locks with more detail. Even as a youth, Prometheus always thought that it was necessary to keep his hair cut short, because during a battle the length of someone's hair could be used against them. As an avid horse rider, Hojo has developed and maintained a definitive posture. His arduous training in the art of kenjutsu also contributed to his posture as well. Physical fitness is a aspect that all shinobi must hold in high regards. It is physical fitness and the promotion of maintaining a healthy life which makes the shinobi life easier to transition into. Though like his superior Garyo Kanakura, Prometheus keeps a small yet athletic body type, as he believes excess body fat could be detrimental to his fighting style which will discussed in a later section. Prometheus's original outfit for Sargon is a Japanese school uniform for males. The colorful strips of cloth he wears around his chest and arm is similar to the one and was worn by president of the student council found within the Japanese education system. A president is a student elected by their class mates or may be inaugurated due to their close ties to the student council. Once elected, they give an acceptance speech and wear these bands to signify their status as president. Within the student council, presidents have the highest rank and are the one who manages internal affairs regarding the student body. Presidents make the final decisions for student organized activities and nothing can be permitted to pass without their authority. Thus states the position of a Prometheus .His normal combat attire consists of a multi segmented armor. The armor itself is molded to Hojo's form which allows him to move unhindered and maximizes the full length of his swings along with the added protection of the armor. The material that the armor is composed of is a synthetic alteration of Damascus steel tinged with concentrated diamond dust along the forearm, breastplate, abdomen and the legs. The armor is adorned with golden trim (identifying nobility) is embossed in shapes consisting of birds and leaflets. Hojo considers his armor a work of art and he refuses to let the opponent sully it by landing a hit. A unique feature of the armor is that it acts as an insulator to Prometheus's bio magnetic field and it crafted in a sense so that internal and external electric charges do not flow freely, and therefore make it nearly impossible to conduct an electric current under the influence of an electric field. Even though it is not perfect, the armor does an outstanding job of reducing the charge of incoming Raiton techniques. The armor on his hands are used for protecting his grip when he uses his space-bending kenjutsu strikes and they are able to deflect standard swords to prevent Prometheus's knuckles from being broken. The hiadate on each of his thighs are a mixture of the insulating Damascus variant along with silver and gold embroidery to allow for functionality and a fascinating visual appearance. However, the most notable facet of his armor is his periwinkle scarf which is attached to his armor by a golden avian. The golden avian roosted upon his armor resembles the legendary bird of paradise. It can be seen holding vines consisting of unique and somewhat un worldly fruit. The scarf was given to him by his late mother and it is a family heirloom that he cherishes dearly. Relationships Parent(s): Tatakai Hakai father Iburi Megami Mother Sibling(s): Relative(s): Best Friend(s): Friend(s): Sensei(s): Kami Nazaki, Tatakai Hakai Student(s): Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf: Rival(s): Enemy(ies): Pet(s): A Germen Shepherd Favorites/Least Favorites Food(s): Ramen, Yakitori Drink(s): Water Color(s): Blue Season(s): Spring Time of Day: Day Weather: Sunny Flower: Sakura Animal: Dogs Ninja Information Birth Village: Land of Iron. Current Village: Land of Iron. Academy Graduation Age: N/A (Samurai) Chūnin Promotion Age: "" "" Rank: Captain Ninja Status: Issa Samurai. Are you in the Akatsuki?: No. Bijuu Beast?: No. Teammates: Sensei: Tatakai Hakai, Kami Nakazaki. Nindo: Chakra Element: Wind Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release. Weapon(s): Kunais, Shurikens, Sword, Explosive Tags. Jutsu's :- >>Magnetic Steel Release: Magnet Steel Spike Technique. - When the User sends kneaded Chakra inside the ground, travelling up to the opponent, and as the Chakra rises from the ground beneath the opponent, it transforms into a Galvanised Metal Spike, which rises up till it become a 10 meter tall Spike which has 2 feet long Spikes all around it. If the opponent doesn't evade in time, the Spike will pierce through him/her and tear him/her into 2 slices. Next, after the Spike has completely rose up, it starts acting like a magnet, attracting everything that contains